


Better than playing pick-up sticks

by Darkhymns



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Affection, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Short & Sweet, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhymns/pseuds/Darkhymns
Summary: Lloyd's never heard of this game before, but Zelos convinces him to try it out with Colette. He just has to make sure he doesn't lose!Written for Pocky Day.
Relationships: Colette Brunel/Lloyd Irving
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	Better than playing pick-up sticks

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny bit more of an expanded story that I was inspired to write from [this Pocky day pic](https://twitter.com/GuriBoc/status/1326492945529401348) by [@Guriboc!](https://twitter.com/GuriBoc) It's very simple in its plot, but I basically just wanted to write something with incredible fluff and silliness. 
> 
> Original thread of the story is [here.](https://twitter.com/darkhymns/status/1326803625469906944)

Lloyd first heard about the pocky game from Zelos, the group out on a little supply trip. Although, for much of the conversation, he wasn't exactly sure what pocky even _was._

"Look, that doesn't matter," Zelos was telling him after Lloyd's constant questioning. ("Are these sticks from outside? Why are we paying for sticks?") A brief sigh, but the Chosen wasn't swayed from teaching his bumpkin of a friend. "Just know that it's is the best way to get with your hunny."

Having just left the shop around the corner, Zelos tossed a small package towards Lloyd who only just barely caught it in time, hearing a curious rattle between cardboard walls. The other winked. "And there's no way you can lose."

Lloyd held the box of sweets in his hand - a treat sold in only a few places in Meltokio. The packaging on it was colorful, and the script on it so fancy that he almost worried about holding such a valuable thing wrong. Still, he wondered just how tasty a bunch of sticks can be.

"You're not just tricking me again, are you?" he asked. Zelos always told Lloyd the weirdest stories, from girls who would give you free fish if you complimented them, to the rumors about a haunted forest where a long-dead thief still lay buried. (Not that he believed that last one!)

Zelos only laughed, clapping a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. "Hey, don't you trust me?" He had a grin that could shine in the dark.

Lloyd didn't even get to answer him before being pushed away. A small stumble across the cobblestones, balancing himself in time, and just narrowly avoiding stepping on a soft, fluffy tail.

Maybe telling Zelos about who he had a crush on had been a bad idea...

Colette, kneeling beside a stray dog who whuffed at Lloyd's near-fall, turned to him. "Hi, Lloyd! Did you and Zelos finish your shopping?"

Lloyd blinked before turning his head over his shoulder, only to see Zelos deftly giving him a thumbs up, all while chatting with a local baker that he just passed by in the streets. "Uh, I guess so."

Lloyd's heart raced, remembering what Zelos told him earlier. Why was he nervous? It's not like he and Colette were strangers to games! This was no different! They loved games, right? This was just like hide-and-seek...almost.

As the crowds around them continued to bustle along, Colette stood up, brushing away the dust and fur from the front of her dress. Her mouth still curved in a smile, she waved to the dog that was trotting away, his fur patterned with spots. Dogs always took her attention first and foremost, but Lloyd didn't mind. He wondered what she named this one now.

Colette finally turned to him, eyes catching what he held. "Oh, what's that in your hand?"

Ah, right.

The box rattled when he held it up, heart still racing, mind still wondering. He was already here, might as well go for it!

"It's something called pocky. I guess it's from Mizuho?" Lloyd would have to ask Sheena on that more later. "Wanna share one?" It would be the same way they'd share halves of a cookie, or the sip of a drink that was too sweet to keep to one's self.

Colette, her smile bright, didn't hesitate. "Yeah!"

First step done! Even as Lloyd struggled to get the box open, accidentally ripping it up more than half-way (these fancy boxes were complicated!) he finally got to the treats. The pocky sticks were smaller than he thought! He could gulp it down in one bite! It was barely the width of his hand as he took it out.

Now the second step. He thought over to what Zelos had told him. "But...there's a game to it! I think."

Colette was patient, even as Lloyd fumbled on the rules in his head, on what to do and what not to do... Honestly, he wasn't even sure how this was a game exactly?

"I think...we're supposed to, you know, share it, but like.."

That was when Colette reached out, her fingers holding one end of the stick. "Oh, I think I know...Zelos told me."

_What?! Zelos!?_

Lloyd didn't get much time to wonder on that. Already Colette guided her end of the pocky to her mouth, (The chocolate side! Lucky!) making Lloyd nearly fumble on his side. What if he dropped the box full of pocky sticks? It would be such a pain to clean up.

She was very close, suddenly, hands near his shoulders. Oh. So she really knew this game already?

"Maybe I'll even win," she said, giggling.

Even with something like pocky, Lloyd wanted to be the one to win! Just like he did with the memory game in Triet for those middle-aged men... Wait, why did he play that again? "You sure?" he asked, hands moving to hold her arms. But he spoke half-muffled. It was hard to talk with the pocky in his mouth!

Colette grinned, took a bite, and moved closer. She didn't seem bothered. "Mmhmm!"

Lloyd took a small nibble, envying that chocolate, but not minding what he got. Huh! Who knew that weird sticks could be so tasty?

And he moved closer too, eager, just as she was, both of them laughing and shaking a little, as they held each other. They probably shouldn't be standing in the middle of the street, but they couldn't stop in mid-game!

...And then they barely had an inch of the pocky left between them. Oh.

_You gotta make your move or it's game over!_ Zelos' voice rang in his head. _Or maybe miss little angel will beat you?_

Colette's cheeks turned red. Maybe she was preparing, or maybe she was just waiting... For the first time, Lloyd couldn't guess to what she was thinking.

He didn't know what winning this game meant until now. He had just gotten so excited to try it! Colette was close, and she didn't look like she was giving up. But neither did Lloyd.

He took another small bite, so tiny, barely tasting it on his tongue. His lips brushed hers.

And it was sweeter than anything he had ever tasted. He felt Colette shift, closer, because she didn't give up like him. Warm breath across his lips, a soft touch, then pulled back, just enough.

She was still eating the rest of her pocky before smiling again, tilting her head to the side. "So... is it a draw?"

Lloyd wanted to answer her, but the moment he opened his mouth, another voice answered. One much more loud and boisterous than he wanted to deal with right now.

"Lloyd!~ Did you win?~"And that was when a hand pressed hard against his back as if in congratulations, pushing him for the second time that day.

Lloyd tripped forward, falling onto Colette, and in the stumble, tasting her mouth once again. He heard the clatter of many sticks falling around them, striking the cobblestones. But, he didn't seem to care so much about that.

Colette would catch him, but only as she fell too, both of them on the street where everybody walked by. She didn't move her mouth away, even long after they fell, with laughter spilling between their lips.

Maybe this was still a draw? But to Lloyd, it honestly felt like a victory.


End file.
